Lightbulb, Tape and A Box of Chocolate
by Blue Topaz
Summary: Sam's having a bad day, Daniel get what he deserved and Jack is just plain childish. *Completed*
1. Default Chapter

TITLE : Lightbulb, Tape And A Box of Chocolate  
  
RATING: PG just to be safe  
  
CATEGORY: Romance, Humour  
  
PAIRING: Sam/Jack  
  
SPOILERS: Just a little "Divide and Conquer"  
  
TIME FRAME: Season 4  
  
SUMMARIES:  
  
DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Please do not post or distribute this story without the author's permission.  
  
Copyright by Blue Topaz, 2002  
  
  
  
*Sam's POV*  
  
I'm bored, the rest of SG1 is in P34 549 right now and I'm stuck here in the infirmary. Janet won't let me near my lab, she said that I need my rest and threatened to have me strapped to the infirmary bed if I'm not being cooperative. To be honest, I just fainted.  
  
Janet saw this as a opportunity for her to make me rest against my will. That and the fact that I'm slightly anemic as well, it's been a rough month for me. SG5 managed to bring a new 'doohickey' as certain Colonel put it, I was so exited at first but then after I did all of tests that I could think of I couldn't find out what it is. It frustrated me, and to top all that that jerk (i.e. SG5's leader, Major Blaine) came to my lab yesterday and admitted sheepishly that the doohickey wasn't a doohickey after all, it's just, believe it or not, a lightbulb.  
  
His team went back to the planet where they got it and discovered what's the nature of the doohickey. He was so lucky that Daniel and the Colonel were in my lab when he told me that news and apologized, otherwise I might have said something colorful and land that stupid 'lightbulb' right on his forehead. Instead I just stared at him and said, " It's alright Major. Oh yeah, next time you went back to that planet please remember to ASK the native, what is their purpose of giving you a LIGHTBULB without telling you that it was a LIGHTBULB"  
  
I think my staring had become a murderous glare by the time I said that, because the Major started to squirmed a bit. Man, I don't know when I had developed this ability to make a Major squirmed. I guessed the Colonel rub on me a bit. After Major Blaine excused himself, I turned around and saw my two team mates staring at me. The Colonel was the first one to speak.  
  
"Well well well, I'd never pictured you as a bully Carter. That was ... cool. You're so ."  
  
" I'm so what Sir? Do you know how much time have I wasted on this.. this .. lightbulb Sir? I though this was something interesting, something different, something . I don't know .. usefull?" I answered him back half screaming. I was furious.  
  
" I was gonna say 'you're so intimidating' but now I'm gonna changed it to 'you're so scary'." He smiling now, damn that smile, it makes me forgot just about everything  
  
"Come on Carter, don't be so upset about this. Blaine had just started 2 months ago, that was his what.. fourth, sixth mission? Give that guy a break would ya? Beside, he had a crush on you"  
  
" What?" My anger replaced quickly by amusement.  
  
" You heard me. He ... had ... a . crush . on . you. Do you want me to spell it?" He's grinning right now, enjoying how he makes me uncomfortable. This is how he teases me. And I have to admit, I kinda enjoying it. Doesn't makes sense isn't it, that I enjoy being uncomfortable.  
  
" Daniel, do you know what the Colonel talking about?" Naturally my self defense mechanism started to work and I know Daniel will back me up on everything coz we got some kind of conspiracy going on against the Colonel.  
  
" Oh yes I do. In fact Sam, I have to agree with Jack this time." I couldn't believe it. Daniel betrayed me, he so gonna paid for this.  
  
"Oh yeah, what makes you guys think he got a crush on me?"  
  
" Well, I don't know if you notice or not but he always blushes when he talks to you." this is the Colonel response.  
  
"He also makes an effort to go to your lab everyday" Daniel added  
  
" Oh yeah, don't forget when we came back from the rain planet. We actually heard him in the locker room telling his team mates how 'cute' you are."  
  
" Not 'cute' Jack, I believe the word he used is 'dangerously attractive' "  
  
" What's the difference?"  
  
" You actually heard him said that?" I stared at them not believing a word they said. I started to suspect there's a conspiracy between these two. Daniel, you traitor. You so gonna sorry that you crossed me. Just wait until I get my hands on you.  
  
" Oh yeah, we even put the whole thing on tape. Daniel has it in his lab." I stared blankly at them as the news sank in.  
  
" On tape? Do you actually have it? How . when . how .."  
  
" Well, the tape is on the right place at the right time"  
  
Alright then, I got to hear it and confiscate the tape a.s.a.p. Providing they truly have the tape.  
  
" Well then, can I hear it?"  
  
" Sure, why not. Daniel, lets go."  
  
" Mmm, sorry Jack. I've already got an appointment with Teal'c in his quarter. He's helping me with the Ghould writing we found in P34 549. But if you really want to hear the tape Sam it's on my desk. Here, that's the key to my lab" Before I can reach the key, the Colonel already took it from Daniel hand.  
  
" Come on, I come with you. I don't want you to somehow accidentally ruin the tape." He read my mind. I don't know whether I should hate it or not.  
  
Up until then I though that they were just bluffing, I never expected it to be real. So, I was walking in the corridor of SGC thinking how did I got myself into this mess. Well, I'm going to listen to a conversation that basically telling me that Major Blaine got a crush on me in front of the guy I got a crush on. I classified that as a mess.  
  
Colonel O'Neill didn't say a word. I don't know what he was thinking. I wish I could. Damn Anise and his lying detector machine. Damn the regulation. I could only wish that someday somehow I could tell him how much I care about him. 'Cared a lot more that I suppose to', somehow that word stuck in my heart. I let out a sigh.  
  
"Are you alright?" A pair of brown eyes looks at me softly. Got to think something clever to answer back.  
  
" Yeah, I just." want to tell you how much I love you, of course that's not a clever answer. Honest, but not a clever one. " tired. And disappointed. I've been working on that thing for a week and it turns out to be a lightbulb. How cruel is that? Sometimes I fell that someone up there is making a fun of me" I said it with a sad voice. Sad because I couldn't tell him the things I like to tell him most. I'm getting better at hiding my feeling lately, I guess practice makes it perfect.  
  
" If you think of it, it actually kinda funny, don't you think?" he smile so softly, my heart almost melted away. Get a grip girl, you're in SGC corridor, you can do the drooling later on.  
  
" Yeah I guess so. Once I get over this sinking felling I'll be able to make a joke out of this. I think." I gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Well, we here. You know what, this tape actually kinda entertaining. You might cheer up after you hear it." He opened the door to Daniel's office and went straight to his desk. He found the tape.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
" Why do I need to get ready to hear a tape?" I'm a bit confused now  
  
" You might want to sit down. It's a long tape."  
  
I shrugged my shoulder, might as well get this over with. So I pulled on of Daniel chair and sit on it. The Colonel do the same and sit quite close to me. Then he push the play button.  
  
". she saved the earth several time. I mean no disrespect to you or anything Major but Major Carter is out of your league" I recognized the voice. It's Captain Payne from SG5, he also a scientist.  
  
"Yeah Major, beside Major Carter is such a babe. Why would she want to go out with you?" I think that's Captain Leon, he said it with teasing tone. I look at the Colonel and mouthed 'babe?', he just smile.  
  
" Well, you wouldn't know if you don't try, would you?" That's Blaine voice.  
  
" Please take my advice Major, leave Major Doctor Samantha Carter alone if you want to have a good life in SGC"  
  
"Why?" He sounded a little confused and to tell you the truth so do I.  
  
" First, her father is a general who acts as our liaison with the Tok'ra. That alone speaks a lot. Second, the SG1 is a very well knitted team. They're the only original team that survived more incident than all the other teams put together. Anything happened to her then the rest of the team will make sure someone pay for it. Third, she can speak 'technobabble' as Colonel O'Neill put it and if you can't understand it don't waste her time. Fourth, lots of guys, both alien and human, had a crush on her. But we never see her date anyone seriously. Some of those guys are more handsome and intelligent than you are. Fifth, most of the guys in the base have a thing for her. If you date her, you'll be the guy that we all love to hate" That's Leon's voice. How come he came out with so much reasons for someone not to date me? Well, I can't disagree the reasons although I have a doubt about the last one. Make a mental note to ask the Colonel about this later on.  
  
"Really? Well, it's not my fault she's so clever and attractive, is it?. Dangerously attractive. Man, I really like her you know. Do you know how to get close to her?"  
  
" Major, haven't you been listening to what I'm saying? She's out of your reach. Please don't make a fool out of your self. You're a great CO, I don't want to have a new one so soon"  
  
" Why would you have a new CO?"  
  
"Well, I just remember there's a sixth. She can kick you butt. And when she knows that the device that we got her is only a lightbulb how do you think she will react?"  
  
" That's right Sir. Major Carter will be so pissed at you she won't even considered you to be her friend at this moment. Let alone her date."  
  
" Well, it is my fault. I was too exited when the native gave us the device. I though Major Carter will be so happy to have a new thing to study. Do you see how she smile at me when we gave her the device? I could die a happy man." I started to feel guilty about my early behavior toward him. He just trying to be nice. Wait a minute .., if the Colonel present when Daniel made this recording then he knew all along about the ..  
  
"Jee Sir, you really got it bad"  
  
I pressed the stop button.  
  
" Aw Carter, we're getting to the interesting part" I just stared at him.  
  
"Sir, why are you and Daniel in my lab when Blaine came to inform me about the lighbulb?"  
  
" I was there to see how you gonna react." He's grinning again.  
  
" Why ?"  
  
" Because I have to make sure that you don't do anything stupid. I know you've been passionate about the doohickey, so you're going to be very very upset. So I figure, with Daniel and me around you wouldn't slap him on the face or do anything that closely resemble that action." I got to admit that he got a point.  
  
" And . I also want to know whether you will do any of sadistic scenarios that Payne and Leon manage to came out with."  
  
"Sadistic scenarios, Sir?"  
  
" Yes, if you hit that play button now, you'll see how imaginative those two are. They should be a horror story writer. You know, it's kinda leave a not so pretty image of you in my mind, so another reason for me to be there is to clear my vision of you"  
  
" Ohh."  
  
" Let's hit the play button again"  
  
After that I hear the rest of the tape. Colonel O'Neill was right though. The two Captains in SG5 should be a horror story writer. No wonder Major Blaine looked nervous when he came to my lab earlier. Suddenly I felt so tired. I guessed all the lab works started to take the toll.  
  
I made a move to take the tape but the Colonel was faster.  
  
" A. A. A. I'm going to keep the tape. If you want to hear it, just ask OK?"  
  
" Sir, what are you going to do with tape anyway? Just give it to me"  
  
" What about you? What are you going to do with the tape?"  
  
" I'm going to burn it" I decided that being honest is the only way out.  
  
"Why would you do such thing Carter. This tape is an expression of Major Blaine's feeling for you. Wouldn't want to break his heart twice in a day now, would we?" He's started to grin again.  
  
"With all do respect Sir, I .." Before I could finished my sentence I felt a bit light headed and after that all I can see is black. Still can heard the Colonel calling my name though before I completely out of it.  
  
When I opened my eyes I could see the familiar ceiling of the infirmary. I looked around and saw the Colonel looking back at me.  
  
" Hey, how are you?"  
  
" What's just happened?"  
  
" Hey Doc, Carter's awake" He ignore my question and called Janet instead.  
  
" Hey there. How are you feeling?" Janet appeared from her office and approached us.  
  
" Janet, what happened? Why am I here?"  
  
" Well, you just fainted. Let me see, you're slightly anemic and I'm sure you've been ignoring my order to eat and rest regularly." Caught in the act, I smile sheepishly.  
  
" Oh . So how long before you clear me up for duty then?" I started to get up but the Colonel put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me back to bed gently  
  
" Not so soon Carter. You'll stay here in the bed and rest until the Doc happy with your blood test result."  
  
" I'll give you 3 days"  
  
3 days? In infirmary bed for 3 days? Doing nothing? I was going to protest when I look at the Colonel and Janet, then I realized I couldn't win the argument anyway.  
  
" Three days is a long time Janet. Can I at least have my laptop?" I asked in a pleading voice.  
  
" Not today, maybe tomorrow though. Now, you better take a rest. I'll have the nurse to bring you something to eat."  
  
" OK "  
  
" Listen, I have to go now. You'll be alright here?"  
  
" I think so. Beside the Colonel is here. I'm sure he'll be willing to be my personal nurse for a while. Getting me water to drink and stuff."  
  
" Hey, that's not what superior officers are for . " He protested a bit but smile anyway.  
  
" Sam, I leave you in the Colonel's capable hands then " Janet said and made her way out of the infirmary.  
  
" So, how are you feeling?" he asked, serious expression in his face.  
  
" I'm fine, just a little dizzy and tired actually."  
  
" Well, that will teach you not to ignore the Doctor's order next time. You give me a scare back then, you know. I thought ." His sentence was cut by an arrival of Major Blaine.  
  
" Excuse me. Major, Colonel. I just .. mmm . heard about . about your condition . and . Major Carter, I just want to say once again that . that I'm so so sorry. I never . meant to caused you so much trouble"  
  
He looked like a little boy who just being told off by his parents.  
  
" It's OK Major, it's not completely your fault. I have other projects as well other than your lightbulb"  
  
" Still, I can't help feeling guilty about it."  
  
Colonel O'Neill approached him and said, " Blaine, can I have a word with you? Carter, I'll be right back OK? Take a rest, that's an order Major" Then he pulled Blaine outside before Blaine could say another word.  
  
The look in Blaine's face was priceless, there's definitely fear in there. I guess Payne's and Leon's words still stuck in his head. Suddenly I felt so tired, so I closed my eyes and let sleep took over me.  
  
When I woke up, it's already the next day. I looked at the cloak in the infirmary. The rest of SG1 probably already in P34 549 right now. Daniel said that the writing indicated that there is a temple somewhere around the ruin and he wanted to go back there. And knowing Daniel, the mission will take days.  
  
I'm bored. The nurse already came and goes. My laptop is not here yet, Janet told me that she would have someone to bring it to me. I hear footsteps outside, it sounds familiar. Then the Colonel appears and before I know it, a box landed on my lap.  
  
" For me?"  
  
" No Carter. I bring a box of chocolate to the infirmary and landed it on your lap but it's not for you. It's for Teal'c." I chuckle. It reminds me a bit to the time when we had our memory stamped. I missed it somehow.  
  
" Thanks Sir" I start to open the box.  
  
" So, what are you doing here? I though you'll be in P34 549 by now" I take one of the chocolate and put it in my mouth. Yum.  
  
" I had SG5 babysitting Daniel for this one. Teal'c goes with them. It's Daniel mission anyway." He shrugged his shoulder.  
  
He staying here for me. How sweet is that?  
  
" I bet you pulled rank to have SG5 on this mission." He smiles at my statement but not making an effort to deny it. I offer him the chocolate.  
  
" No thanks Carter. The chocolate is for you. I know you always had a thing for them"  
  
" So Sir, what did you said to Major Blaine yesterday?" I must admit that I'm really curious about that  
  
" Oh . nothing. Just making sure that he won't make the same mistake."  
  
" That's it?"  
  
" That's it."  
  
I don't know why but I'm felling a bit tired again.  
  
" Are you tired?" How did he know?  
  
" Yeah "  
  
" Alright, I leave you to rest now. See you again." He make his way out of the infirmary  
  
I stare at the door for a while. Maybe this whole resting thing is not too bad after all. I get to see how sweet the Colonel actually is. Unconsciously I let out a smile. Well, I better get a rest now. I put the chocolate box on the table next to my bed and pull my blanket a bit. Getting ready to doze off.  
  
Wait!!! What about the tape? Obviously the Colonel still has it. Still have to burn it. Well, I guess I'll just get it from him later on. Right now, I just want to sleep and maybe had a dream about a certain Colonel with brown eyes. Ups, and one more thing, I still have to think on how Daniel going to pay for his betrayal. 


	2. Revenge is so sweet

TITLE : Lightbulb, Tape And A Box of Chocolate Part 2 - 'Revenge is so sweet'  
  
RATING: PG just to be safe  
  
CATEGORY: Romance, Humour  
  
PAIRING: Sam/Jack  
  
SPOILERS: Just a little "Divide and Conquer"  
  
TIME FRAME: Season 4  
  
DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Please do not post or distribute this story without the author's permission. Copyright by Blue Topaz, 2002  
  
  
  
It's been 3 days and I'm still in the infirmary. The nurse took my blood this morning and I'm waiting for the result to come. The Colonel had been really helpfull, he came by to the infirmary as often as he could. Keeping me company as Janet would only allow 4 hours 'date' with my laptop everyday. He's here right now and I decided that this is the time to ask him for the tape.  
  
" Come on Sir, just put me out of my misery and give me the tape already, would you?"  
  
" No way Carter. Do you know how hard it is to make this recording?"  
  
" Sir. You accidentally came across them in the locker room. How hard is that? It's just a pure luck." I pointed out.  
  
" I'm not talking about how I get it Carter, I'm talking about having to hold my laugh while I have to clamp Daniel's mouth with my hand all the time. Guess all the year in the Black Ops finally paid off."  
  
" Be a sport Sir. I couldn't order you do hand me back the tape. If you're in my position, I'm sure you'll transform into your commanding mode straight away and say ' Major, give me the tape. That's an order'. Me, being a good officer, will comply with your order and give it to you straight away. " not after I make a copy of that of course. Just don't say it outloud.  
  
" Oh yeah, Daniel will be back in two hours. Apparently, the temple was destroyed when the Ghould left the planet. Something about covering their track."  
  
" Don't change the subject Sir. I still want the tape."  
  
" He said that it's really unusual as Ghould love to leave their track behind being a false God and all. He also said it might be a minor Ghould fleeing from ."  
  
" SIR" I cut his explanation short. There's no way he's gonna distract me from getting the tape. I gave him a warning look to show him that I really want the tape. He's grinning now, suddenly I have a bad feeling about this, his eyes glowing with mischief.  
  
" How bad do you want it?" I paused for a while, wondering what kind of game he plays now. But there's no way I'm gonna back up. Carters never back up.  
  
" Bad" I said with not so confident voice. He still grinning.  
  
" Well, I guess I could give it to you"  
  
" Really?" Something is very wrong, I can fell it.  
  
" Of course you have to do something for me in return." See, I know something is up.  
  
" Oh .. Okay. What do you want me to do then?" I asked carefully.  
  
" Mmm, I couldn't think of anything right now. But I'm sure I can come out with something eventually."  
  
"I could always ask General Hammond to order you to give me the tape you know." He's laughing now.  
  
" Are you sure you want Hammond to know about this?"  
  
" That is my last resort Sir. What is it that you want me to do anyway? If you make sure it's nothing revolting or embarrassing, I'll do it." I put on a brave face.  
  
" Alright, I'll bring the tape to you as soon as I could think of something that is not revolting or embarrassing for you to do." He started to get up.  
  
" Are you leaving now?" I ask in normal voice trying to hide my disappointment.  
  
" Yeah, I still have some paperwork to do. You know me and paperwork, we get along swell" That gave me an idea.  
  
" What if I help you doing your paperwork for a week? Will you gave me the tape?"  
  
" You won't get away so easily Major."  
  
" A month then."  
  
He puts his hands in his pocket and starts to walk away  
  
" Two months."  
  
" See you later Carter"  
  
I let out a sigh. Well, got to think of better proposition next time. One that he could not refuse.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Janet let me out of the infirmary, but she wanted me to stay on the base just to be in the safe side. Normally, I'd be happy with that but she made it clear that my lab is a forbidden zone. She even put an SF in front of my lab just to make sure. So, it only leave the commissary. I'm in the middle of enjoying my blue jello when Daniel and the two Captains from SG5 decided to show up.  
  
I give him a wave and he waves back. They get some food and sit on my table. Daniel next to me, Payne in front of me and Leon next to him. Seeing those three together gave me an idea. It's payback time.  
  
" Hi Sam, how are you doing?"  
  
" Hi Major Carter."  
  
" Major Carter, glad to see you alright."  
  
They act as nothing going on. My brain still sorting out which actions will I take. Lying in the infirmary for 3 days doing nothing but sleep gave me lots of time to plan my revenge. Revenge part one begin, target: Daniel.  
  
" I'm alright, for now. It doesn't help though that my friend didn't even say goodbye before he goes off world even though I'm lying on the infirmary bed." I look at him.  
  
First, make him feel guilty a bit.  
  
" Mmm, about that. I'm really sorry Sam. I think I really caught up in the whole thing. You know how important this is to me and you haven't woken up yet when we went. I didn't want to disturb you." He tried to avoid my gaze by sipping his coffee.  
  
" Of course I know that Daniel. But surely there was no reason for you not to leave any note or maybe flower, isn't it?" I'm enjoying this.  
  
" Jee Major, I never picture you as a flower person." Leon decides to join our conversation. I turn my gaze to him. He's asking for trouble and I promise you that he's gonna get it.  
  
" I'm not, but still it would be nice if someone decided to gave me that. So Captains, where's your Major?"  
  
" Oh, he's in the General's office now. It's about having a temporary replacement for Lt. Green, he got some kind of viral infection. Doctor said he's going to be out for a month." Payne answered.  
  
" Oh . by the way, Daniel. Do you know the new nurse that just started a week ago?"  
  
Second and last, make him uncomfortable, VERY uncomfortable.  
  
" We got new nurse? Cool." Leon chips in. I roll my eyes.  
  
" Anyway, I found out that our newest infirmary personnel has a thing for you. If I were you I'll be very careful on my next visit there." I scoop my jello. Only a little bit left.  
  
It's a known fact that Daniel is not taking compliment (i.e. girls drooling over him) very well. He shifts on his chair a bit.  
  
" Sam, I don't recall any new nurse. There's a new doctor however." He looks confused.  
  
" Doctor Jackson, don't play dumb. Oh God, you're so lucky. Do you know how many woman here on the base that are dying to date you."  
  
I'll show you how lucky he is. I wait until he just about to sip his coffee again.  
  
" Daniel," I say in a patient tone " the one that gave you your post- mission check up on Wednesday is not a new doctor, it's a new nurse"  
  
I gave him 2 seconds. One, he sips the coffee. Two, his eyes go wide.  
  
" DOCTOR JACKSON, THAT'S GROUSE."  
  
" AW, DOCTOR JACKSON."  
  
I'm trying my best not to laugh here. Daniel managed to spray all the coffee in his mouth to those two Captains. Perfect, serves them right. Daniel just ignores them and stared at me in disbelieved.  
  
" Please tell me that you are joking. Sam, please tell me that YOU ARE JOKING. You are joking, aren't you? Please say yes. Please, oh my God, please say yes." He's panicking right now. I'm so enjoying this. Oh, and I'm feeling much better now.  
  
" Major Carter, what's wrong with the new nurse? Why is Doctor Jackson so uptight?" Payne trying to clean up a bit, Leon does the same.  
  
" Yeah, Major. Why is it? Wait a minute, she's not an alien or anything like that, isn't she?" I have to admit, Leon seems to be very creative in 'making things up' department. SGC does accept asylum seeker from other planets any now and then.  
  
" Oh no no, nothing like that." Daniel face is turning white now.  
  
" Sam, please tell me you're joking. I beg you, for the sake of my sanity." I have to let out an evil smile.  
  
" Daniel, I always let you know when I'm joking, don't I?."  
  
" Sam . please." He lucky that the commissary is a bit empty at this hour and there's the fact that I still love him enough not to embarrass him in front of a big audience. He's a sweetheart of course, but he has to learn the hard way that I don't like to be made fun of.  
  
" No Daniel."  
  
" OK then, I'm going back to my lab, got something to translate. Got important stuffs to do. Mmm, I'll see you later." He couldn't run much faster than that, abandoning his tray along the way but still have the coffee cup in his hand. I guess he needs the extra strong coffee that he stashed in his office to overcome the shock.  
  
" Uhm, Major. Do you mind telling us what's going on?"  
  
" Yeah Major, I think you owe us an explaination, I know you did it on purpose. What have we done to you that make us deserve this?" Leon grinning right now. He absolutely has no idea what I have in store for them. OK, lets get ready for revenge part two, targets: Payne and Leon (two evil SG5's Captains)  
  
" Well, it's about the new nurse of course. The one that has a crush on Daniel."  
  
" What's wrong with her anyway? Does she has a thing for needle like Dr. Frasier does?"  
  
" Oh no, no. nothing like that at all. On the contrary, HE is very gently with his patients." I guess that should burst their bubble. They look dumbstruck. That's men to you, when you said nurse they always assumed that it will be a woman. Don't they see ER? Honestly.  
  
" Oh my God .. " Oh my God indeed  
  
" Poor Doctor Jackson." Well, I wouldn't say poor. Nurse Finn is really a sweet guy, he just a little besotted with Daniel that's all. Who wouldn't? Daniel got the puppy dog eyes and he's the listener type. Every women's (and some men) dream.  
  
" But still Major, that doesn't explain why you decided to tell him this. I mean he's your friend and you don't usually do that, do you? It doesn't make sense. Unless ... unless he did something to upset you, didn't he?" Payne is quick to assess the situation, that's why he's in the SGC. If I were his CO, I would put 'great observation skill' in his personal file report.  
  
" You're right. In fact, what he did is kinda related to you guys."  
  
" Really? Why is that?"  
  
" Do you guys remember the conversation you had with your CO before he went to tell me the bad news regarding the gizmo you brought from P65 X7Y?" That should catch their attention. They look at each other for a while.  
  
" I don't know what you are talking about Major." Leon try to deny it, but the smug look on his face is gone now. Payne just looks really pale. I could almost let out a whistle now because I'm feeling so good and so in control.  
  
" Are you sure Leon? Because you know I would never shove up a staff weapon into your CO's mikta, right? Or deliberately hack into main computer and strand SG5 to the planet with the blackhole? Not that I couldn't do it though." That were two of the less sadistic scenario that they came out with, I couldn't even think to bring out the others. They're just too messy.  
  
I look at my jello, there's not much left. After dig in to my last bit, I stand up and start to leave the table. It's late, I better go back to my quarter. The two Captains are still on the table, speechless and shocked. Mixture of fear and horror are written all over their faces.  
  
" See you guys around. Oh yeah, next time you want to talk about someone, make sure Daniel wasn't there with a tape recorder."  
  
I start walking out and then I remember something. Might as well make them suffer a little bit more. So I stop on my track and turn toward them, smiling as innocently as possible.  
  
" By the way, Colonel O'Neill thinks that you two have a talent to be a horror novel writer. He thinks that you are very imaginative."  
  
I couldn't look at their faces, I know I couldn't hold my laugh for much longer if I do that. So I get out from the infirmary as soon as possible. I feel like skipping in the corridor, but then I got reputation to take care of.  
  
I'm feeling so good until I saw a note stuck on my door and recognized it immediately that it's the Colonel's handwriting.  
  
Carter, Meet me at 09.00 tomorrow, my office. It's about the tape.  
  
Col. J.O'Neill  
  
He already decided what he wants me to do. Damn, I'm so into the whole revenge Daniel, Payne and Leon thing I haven't got the time to think about the tape. I guess I have to see how tomorrow going.  
  
*Finish*  
  
AN: This is my first fiction and English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there's some grammar and vocabulary errors. I haven't seen ER for a while, but I think they did have male nurse on the show. Or maybe some other hospital TV drama that I've seen. Part 3 will be mostly S/J I think. I'm still plotting the main storyline.  
  
Please send any feedback to blue-topaz@lycos.com 


	3. Thank You For Everything

TITLE : Lightbulb, Tape And A Box of Chocolate Part 3 - 'Thank You . For Everything'  
  
  
  
" You know the twin that live just next door to me, don't you?"  
  
" Yeah, what about them?"  
  
" Well, I've received a challenge letter from them."  
  
" Challenge letter, Sir? From the twin?" He's joking, he got to be joking.  
  
" Yes Carter, and it's been a month. I haven't answered back, I was busy with all the stuff that's been going on around here. You know, the whole saving earth things."  
  
" Why would they sent you a challenge letter, Sir?"  
  
" Well, if you want a war, the side that you have war with has to be present right? Or else what's the point?"  
  
" War, what war?" It's getting more and more weird.  
  
" Laser Quest. You've heard about that, haven't you? We have one of them in Colorado Spring Mall."  
  
" Yes, I took Cassie there once. But I don't see how.. "  
  
" Let me finish first Carter."  
  
" OK"  
  
" OK, where was I, oh yeah the letter. Since I haven't answered it, they wrote another letter basically calling me coward. I could not accept that. Therefore I decided that if they want to have war, they gonna get it." He paused for a while. " That's where you come. I want you to be on my side kicking their butts."  
  
" You want me to do what?" I'm shocked, I know the Colonel is a big kid, but this?  
  
" It's not revolting, it's not embarrassing, it's perfect. I wonder why I didn't think about this before. Those little brats have been bugging me for years. Did you know that they painted my house walls pink once, I got odd looks from my other neighbors for a while after that." He looks a little disgusted by the memory.  
  
" But Sir, those little brats couldn't be older than twelve years old." He wants me to fight against kids?  
  
" And? But? So? Therefore?"  
  
" I don't bully kids, Sir. I mean two USAF officers, one Colonel and one Major, against two twelve years old? It just doesn't seem fair Sir."  
  
" They're going to bring their friends with them Carter, there'll be 6 or maybe 7 little brats in total. If it's only the two of them Major, I won't need the backup."  
  
" But still Sir, they're just kids."  
  
" They not kids Carter, they're big headed troublemakers. Someone has to shrink the size of their head a bit."  
  
" But it's like taking candy from a baby Sir. Imagine what the Marines said if they ever found out about it."  
  
" No one will found out about this. Beside, it's going to be just the two of us against 7 kids, that kinda make it fair, don't you think. Beside, you still want the tape, don't you?"  
  
He already made up his mind. How am I supposed to refuse that. As if sensing my hesitation he took something from his pocket and put it on the table.  
  
" Look Carter, here's the tape. I'm willing to give it to you in advance, as a gesture of my good will." He smiles. How could he do that, he knows as soon as I take the tape I have to go along with his plan. Bullying kids is so wrong (but it does sounds like fun), on the other hand the tape is screaming to me, begging to be burnt. Decision, decision.  
  
" Come on Carter. Try to look at it as a mission, with those brats as our enemy instead of that non-good slimy snakeheads. It's a nice change for a while, don't you think. We'll have fun, I promise." He tries to convince me.  
  
" I can not take Teal'c with me, he'll scare the kids right away. And I can not take Daniel, I'll lose for sure. You're the obvious choice, beside, I got something that you want." He gave me his 'I'm gonna make you do it, whether you like it or not' smile.  
  
I look at him and then at the tape, and at him again.  
  
" I need time to think Sir."  
  
" Come on Carter, I know you're not as angelical as you look." Angelical? Did he just say angelical?  
  
" You almost made Daniel had a heart attack yesterday, you know." I had to smile sheepishly at that. How did he know?  
  
" Daniel deserved that Sir."  
  
" Oh really? So, how is it different than taking candy from a baby then?" He got me there.  
  
" OK, OK. I'll do it." He's grinning now.  
  
" Alright. I'm going to write the reply for that letter. Meanwhile Major, see if you could get a blue print of the Laser Quest arena. We need to get ready. Oh yeah, and the tape is all yours now." He's getting right to business.  
  
I still can't believe that I actually agree to did it but I must admit that I was having fun. We're outside the Laser Quest arena waiting for the results to come out from the computer. The Colonel and the twin are having heated conversation.  
  
" We are the winner Colonel, you might as well give us the hockey stick now." One of the twin said, I think it's Roland, or maybe Ronald. I don't know which one is which. They're identical, with brown hair and blue eyes and same clothes.  
  
" Huh, what makes you so sure you win it. The game is a walk in the park for me, maybe you're the one who must gave me those rare hockey cards now." Somehow, before the game even begun they managed to raised the stake of the game.  
  
" Here we go again." I look at my side and see a boy with red hair and brown eyes sighs.  
  
" Excuse me?" The boy look at me and said,  
  
" They always like this."  
  
" Always?"  
  
" Always."  
  
I smiles and bend towards the boy a bit. " The Colonel can be childish sometimes" I whisper at him, don't want the Colonel to hear it.  
  
" The twin really like the Colonel a lot you know. But they argue a lot, I don't understand it." He whispers back at me. The Colonel and the twin are still arguing. The other kids are talking among themselves.  
  
" The Colonel thinks of them as friends. That's why they argue a lot."  
  
" Does he always argue with all his friends?" Suddenly, Daniel image pooped out.  
  
" No, not always. But quite often." I let out a small smile  
  
" What about you? Did he argue with you a lot?"  
  
" No, I'm not allowed to argue with him a lot you know. I'm in the military, like him. He's my superior officer, I have to do everything that he ordered me to do."  
  
" Oh, I bet it's not really nice."  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" What if he order you to do something that you don't want to do?"  
  
" I just do it." I gave him a shrug.  
  
" Why?"  
  
Sometime I wonder about it as well. But I always know what the answer is.  
  
" Because I trust him, he's a good man. Although sometime he's acting like a kid." I grin at him. He grins back.  
  
" My name is Bryan. The twins are my cousins." He offers me his hand.  
  
" Nice to meet you Bryan. I'm Sam. Colonel O'Neill is my friend." I take his hand and shake it.  
  
The results are out and of course we win it. The Colonel lets out a triumphant 'YES' and the twin look a bit dejected. I couldn't help but feeling guilty and also feeling sorry for them. We start to leave the arena.  
  
" Hey, don't feel so bad about it. You guys doing alright, just need a little bit more practice. After all, you were up against the pro." I try to cheer them up a bit.  
  
" Carter, why are you siding with the enemy?" The Colonel gave me a mock glare. I just ignore him.  
  
" If you want I could teach you guys how to hold and fire the laser correctly. So next time you could beat him for sure." I whisper to the twin and gave them a wink. Their faces light up.  
  
" You promised?" ask one of them  
  
" Promised."  
  
" See you again Major Carter." After that they went on their own way and leave me with the Colonel alone. We're walking toward the elevator.  
  
" Carter, what did you just said to them?"  
  
" Nothing you should worry about Sir."  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
I just gave him a smile.  
  
" Colonel, can I ask you something?"  
  
" Sure."  
  
" What's with the challenge letter thing?"  
  
" It's nothing. It's like making an appointment."  
  
" You make an appointment to fight with kids, Sir?"  
  
" We're not fighting, we're competing." I roll my eyes.  
  
" Right."  
  
We reach the elevator and get inside. I press the button.  
  
" So, how's the tape doing?"  
  
" The tape is ancient history now."  
  
" So, I take it that you finally burned it."  
  
" Yep, and it gave me a great satisfaction when it finally gone."  
  
" So, blowing things up is not the only thing that gave you satisfaction then." I laugh at this.  
  
" No, it isn't."  
  
The elevator reaches our floor and we start walking towards our cars.  
  
" You know, seeing you with the twin is like seeing you with Daniel."  
  
" How's that?"  
  
" You guys argue a lot. Over insignificant things."  
  
" Really?" He put his hands on his pocket.  
  
" Yeah, in fact you look like you enjoying it."  
  
" Hell yeah, it will be boring if people just do whatever I said."  
  
" Do you think I'm boring then?"  
  
" You? Boring?" He chuckles." Hell has to froze first before that happened."  
  
" But I always do what you said Sir, being your 2IC."  
  
" Yeah, you do. But you're ... different." I stop walking.  
  
" Different? In what way?" He also stops after realizing that I'm no longer walking beside him. We just a couple steps apart. He turns and looks at me.  
  
" I don't know, just different. It's something that you couldn't put your finger at." He said affectionately. Suddenly the air feels heavy. All I want to do is reach him, make a contact of some kind. We're in the parking lot, nobody else is there.  
  
So, I close our distance and hug him. " Thank you." It's all I said and I brush my lips against his cheek and let it linger there for a while. He put his hands around me and pulls me closer to him.  
  
" What for?" I could feel that his voice is close to my ear, my blood is racing. I let my head rest on his shoulder, close my eyes and welcome the warmth of his body.  
  
For being my friend, for having faith in me, for letting me be me, for making me laugh, for your fishing invitations, for not leaving me behind on that Apophis new ship, for being there for me when I needed you the most, for saying that you care about me. I could think of millions of 'for'.  
  
" For everything."  
  
I'm getting ready for bed. I feel really light now, as if a heavy burden has been lifted off from me. I didn't even know that I got the burden in the first place. I look at the table next to my bed, there's a box there. It's the chocolate box that the Colonel gave me after I fainted.  
  
The sight of it makes me smile, it's empty now, but I couldn't bring myself to throw it away. I put it in my drawer and I know if I ever feeling down or sad, all I have to do is take a look at the box and everything will be alright. Yes, everything will be alright.  
  
*Finish*  
  
AN: Finally, thanks for all the reviews and feedbacks. I think this is the final part of this story. I hope I haven't left anything out.  
  
Please send feedback to blue-topaz@lycos.com 


End file.
